Rouge's Ex Boyfriend
by SC-Bradley
Summary: My first oneshot and songflick. ShadowXRougeXKnuckles with the song: MyGirl's Ex Boyfriend by Relient K. R&R. K plus just to be safe. Complete.


I don't own Sega, My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend was written by Relient K

I don't own Sega, My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend was written by Relient K.

This is a Shadouge with a bit of Knuxouge--it's anti though.--This song is done from Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles's POV's but mostly Shadow's thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rouge and Knuckles are walking down the street; Knuckles is calm and at ease while Rouge is hesitant, not quite as sure as her boyfriend. She looked at Knuckles and said, "I'm sorry." Tearing her arm away she back up, Knuckles looked at her, confused. Rouge then began walking away, which turned into a run within a couple feet. With realization Knuckles just continued walking forward, his head hung low.

_When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes clos_e

Rouge sat on her bed, which was on the floor above the Club Rouge casino. Her eyes in tears, she'd called Knuckles earlier to confirm the break-up. It didn't surprise her how much it hurt. It did surprise her how much she was willing to go through with it.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

Shadow walked through the doors of Club Rouge, he'd already had a bad hangover from the night before, but he figured _what the heck_, he really didn't have something better to do right now then get drunk on his break. _This is GUN's worst way to get me to relax_, Shadow thought. _Let's get a trigger-happy, stressed out agent, release him into the public and have no one watch him; nice commander, real nice use of brain power there_.

He walked right up to the bar and started ordering from a girl there, since he still had a bit of a hangover it took him a couple minutes to recognize Rouge. Instantly he started apologizing for the words he'd been using. "It's okay," Rouge said, and smiled.

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need

-Two Years Later-

Shadow and Rouge were walking down the street, holding hands; the two passed Knuckles, Sonic and Tails. All three were coming from a mission against Eggman. As the couple passed Team Sonic, Sonic and Tails started at Shadow in shock, but Knuckles was looking with hurt eyes at Rouge. Rouge didn't even glance at him as she began pushing Shadow forward even faster. Getting the hint Shadow picked up his pace.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

-That Afternoon-

Shadow walked out of Club Rouge without Rouge. He wasn't a couple of feet from the entrance when he was slammed into a wall by Knuckles. Both Shadow and Knuckles knew why Knuckles was here.

"Thanks," Shadow said. Knuckles just looked at him as purple met with crimson, Knuckles didn't speak so Shadow did. "Thanks for making her dump you. I have everything, so thank you for dumping the world you knucklehead.

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

-One Year Later-

Shadow raced through the hallways of his house, a diamond wedding ring on one of his fingers, a little crimson hedgehog with black streaks and green eyes right behind him. He skidded to a halt avoid breaking something in his living room and the little hedgehog jumped onto his leg. Shadow purposely fell to the ground, careful to avoid landing on his son, and stayed on the ground as his son gripped his leg.

He could only look with pride at his son, Robin Elias, and do nothing else. Until Rouge called them into the kitchen for dinner. Scooping up his son he carried him into the kitchen.

She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

Shadow was walking down the street, when he left the house he was planning on just taking a walk down some secluded streets. Until of course he saw Knuckles heading toward him.

_There goes my good day_, he thought darkly. Shadow jumped on top of a building roof and looked at Knuckles slyly as the echidna returned the look before getting onto the rooftop himself.

Knuckles then handed a folded up piece of paper to Shadow and said, "Give this to Rouge and tell her that I've finally moved on."

Shadow nodded and the two separated ways.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

-That Night-

Shadow sat on the couch, both Rouge and Robin were asleep but he stayed awake incase his son woke up again. Although, until his son or Rouge woke up again he was looking at photos. He couldn't clean his gun because Rouge had long since hidden it so Shadow couldn't be tempted to clean it in front of Robin. Shadow wouldn't tell her so but it was actually a very good idea on her part.

The first half of photos he'd grabbed had his and Rouge's wedding pictures; the second half were photos of Robin, Shadow and Rouge.

Right before Shadow could finish looking though them he heard Robin crying. Shadow jumped up, threw the photos on the bookshelf nearby. Rolling his eyes he raced into Robin's bedroom and pulled open the door for Rouge before she even got of her room.

Shadow closed the door behind her, _I've gotten good at that, yes I have_.

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I thought a scene of Shadow and his son sent more of a signal then a wedding photo. What do you think? R&R?


End file.
